


A shove in the wrong direction

by LulutheLazy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Patton, Arguing, Crying, Fighting Logan, Hurt Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Please mind the tags!, Protective Virgil, Shame, Shoving, Yelling, angsty, bloose nose, fighting Roman, i mean like that’s all, sprained wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulutheLazy/pseuds/LulutheLazy
Summary: Logan and Roman are fighting. It’s threatening to break their famILY apart, causing Virgil to step in. Things take a turn for the the worst when he ends up getting hurt. Will their relationship be able to move past this? Will Patton?





	A shove in the wrong direction

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I really need to work on my multi chapter fic that I promised I would update regularly 
> 
> My brain: ANGST TRAIN WHOOP WHOOP

“Oh what do you know?!”

“ A far greater amount than you, you simpleton!”

Virgil sighed. Roman and Logan had been going at it for hours and he could hear it all from his room. It had to stop. He was getting even less sleep, worrying over them, than usual. And that was saying something.

All the yelling was getting to his anxiety. Each shout was driving nails into his nerves. And every screech of retaliation was causing him to flinch. I mean really, sometimes setting down his tea mug too hard scared him, this was terrifying.

Not just because his anxious voice told him he had somehow caused this. No. Because in the the two years they had been together, his boyfriends had never been this angry at each other for so long. What if this was the end? The end of everything that made Virgil happy?

And while that was like a punch to his heart, it may have not been enough to fight the fears that clogged his throat, rendering his unable to get involved. He may have watched his life implode, if he had not seen Patton’s face fall and watched him hide away in the bathroom, where he had been for hours. Hurting Virgil was ok, trying to hurt each other wounded his soul, but hurting Patton? Unacceptable.

He crept out of their shared bedroom that wasn’t quite so full anymore and tugged his sock clad feet to the small living room, where his lovers had moved from opposite sides of the coach to point fingers into each other’s faces, a foot apart. 

“Guys?” His timid voice received no response.

“Roman.”

“Logan?”

He looked at the bathroom door that still remained firmly locked and let his resolve strengthen. The shouting had reached an all time high and he pulled his voice from somewhere deep inside himself.

“HEY!!”

They both froze, their jaws snapping shut and their eyes wide open, breathing heavily, they remained where they were.

When they saw it was only him and not the problem solving, mediating Patton, they blinked bewilderedly at each other.

This caused Roman to scowl and whisper “ See? You even managed to upset him too.”

Suddenly the yelling filled the house again, this time with hard shoves being forced against the other repeatedly. 

Virgil felt ice freeze over in his stomach. Logan wasn’t as tall as Roman but he was pushing really hard and oh god what if he accidentally hurt him? That would kill him. He had to step in. 

Virgil rushed forward, forcing himself between them. Unfortunately, he had his back turned to Roman hoping to calm Logan, and this was the moment Roman had decided to push back. One moment Virgil had been reaching to grab Logan’s hands to hold them back and the next he was watching Logan’s face morph into one of horror as Virgil was falling face first into the floor from and rough shove to his shoulder blades. And he hit it. Hard.

Before anyone could register the irreversible, awful mistake that had just happened, before Virgil’s brain could receive the signal of pain from his body or the lack of the lungful of air that had just been knocked from it, Patton burst out of the bathroom, his protective senses tingling. Someone needed him.

Virgil pushed himself up with his hands minutely, hoping to put some space between himself and the hard floor, gasping for breath. He instantly fell back down with a yelp, a spike of pain shot through his wrist. 

He felt more than saw Logan and Roman both frantically reach for him, mouths agape with complete terror and disgust for themselves. But he definitely heard Patton scream,

“STOP!” 

He directed it at the both of them. Freezing their hands and making them flinch. Patton ran towards Virgil where he was now up on his knees holding his hoodie sleeve against his bleeding nose and curling the other close to his chest. He felt Patton’s hands lift him by his armpits gently to his feet and scooped him up into his arms.

Patton walked them both to the couch where he gently laid Virgil down on his back. Hoping to open up his chest, so that his wheezing throat could pull in more air. 

He whirled around at the other two, who were standing behind him, tears running down their cheeks.

“Do not. Go. Near him. I’ll be right back.”

He walked briskly to the bathroom to grab their first aid kit. They both sat down, the coffee table barricading Virgil from them. Silence, apart from three different sets of harsh breathing, filled the room.

“I’m so sorry”

Virgil turned towards Roman. The usually pompous man looked broken. Devastated. His voice cracked in a way Virgil had never heard before. Then there was Logan, who had his face buried in his hands, small wrecked sounds breaking past them. 

“ I’m so so so so sorry! Please please don’t hate me! It was an accident! I didn’t realize you had come between us and that’s no excuse because I shouldn’t have tried to shove Logan! But please you know I would never want to hurt either of you! I love you!” 

Logan looked up with red eyes that simply pleaded the same sentiments to Virgil.

“ I’m ok. I’m really not that hurt.”

He sat up with a wince.

“ I don’t care that I got hurt.” 

Roman tried to interject but Virgil held his hand up stopping him. Logan, however, looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish.

“We should never have touched you. Or each other.” 

Logan whispered. 

“We’re terrible”

He croaked, staring at Virgil and then Roman. Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning back against the couch. They both physically restrained themselves from going to comfort him as they normally would.

“It was an accident. I know that. You wouldn’t ever actually want to harm me. I know that too. And I can forgive you. And I do but only if you apologize to who really needs it.” 

They stared at him, confused.

“ Patton”

“And each other.”

“I will be ok if I know we’re all still going to be together tomorrow. Because I can’t lose you all. Not over one stupid argument!”

Virgil’s voice cracked as well at this. They all turned when they heard Patton bursting out of the restroom with bandages, salve, pain pills, and tissue for his hurt boyfriend.

He quickly began to fuss over him, pushing past the other two and handing him clean tissues as he bandaged up the sprained wrist. When Virgil’s nose had stopped bleeding and wrist was being cradled in a splint he turned towards the other two, ready to give them a piece of his mind.

But he saw their faces, and he realized what they had done had punished them more than anything he could ever say. They opened their mouths to speak but Patton stopped them. 

“ If Virgil forgives you then we will talk about this. But later.” 

He sat on the couch and wrapped around Virgil. When he received a silent nod from him. He hesitantly patted the cushion next to them. Logan and Roman rushed at the opportunity and they all embraced.

They had problems to work out. But they could do it tomorrow. Together.


End file.
